


The Book of Rumors

by Kira_Lux



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Lux/pseuds/Kira_Lux
Summary: Yosuke thought his life was normal. Sure he has to defeat witches while working at June's and going school isn;t normal, but he got use to it. But that change when a new transfer student is in his class and now have to defeat rumors that cause murders to happen in Inaba.OrPersona 4 but it's a magical girl anime.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto, Kuma | Teddie/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. The Beginning

“You never defeat me, Jiraiya! I will always come back on my feet! You will never win with your teamwork and friendship!” A young boy named Yosuke is watching TV with his little adoptive brother, Teddie. “Hana-chan, do you think Jiraiya will win? I don’t want them to die!” Teddie looks at Yosuke with his big blue crystal-like eyes that look like it is about to cry. Yosuke knows the answer right away since he watched the show four times in the row. “Jiraiya will win you dumb bear! He is gonna stand up and use his powers to defeat Izanami! I believe in him and you should too!” 

Teddie’s mood brightened and looked at the TV with wonder in his eyes. “You’re right Hana-chan! We need to give our hope to him and his friends!”. In the show, a hero named Jiraiya is a magical boy with frog-like powers. Jiraiya and a group of his friends are against a villain named Izanami, who was in charge of murders that happen in the city. The brothers are in shock about the twist since Izanami seems like a friendly woman. 

However, as they turn their attention to the major hero, Jiraiya looks too worn down. “You're wrong! I have many friends that help me through battle, and without them, I would have died countless times! We eat together, sleep together, and even risk our lives with each other!” Jiraiya then stands up and looks straight at the Villian. “I won’t give up! I don’t care if you hurt me, but if you hurt my friends, then you have to get through me first!” Thanks to his speech, his friends came back to life, and they combined their powers to defeat Izanami. The world is safe, and the heroes live a carefree life. Since that day, Yosuke has wanted to be a hero.

* * *

  
At age 14, Yosuke read many comic books, watched anime, and played video games about magical boys (and girls) and their stories about how they save the world. Yosuke didn’t have many friends at school, sure he had people at school to talk to, but they didn’t care about him talking about magical boy shows. 

(He remembered one time that he told his friends he watches magical girl anime, and his friends laugh at him and think he's a nerd. Since then, he tells nobody about his hobby)

His family knows about his love of magical boys, and they usually give him gifts related to it. Sure he could talk to his little brother about it, but the younger bear is in the hospital because of his illness, and his parents are working hard at their jobs to pay off the hospital debt. With no one at home, he goes to the hospital to visit his ill brother. 

He was hanging out with his brother when he heard a meow nearby. Before Yosuke could even question it his brother kindly asks him to get him a glass of water. Yosuke walks down the hall to the vending machine until he sees a black tail with white at the end. He goes to it and the black cat looks at him and jumps up at the table. 

_Geez! This cat is jumping around! I need it to get away from the hospital before the staff finds out._

Before Yosuke could even approach it the cat began.... to speak? “Yosuke! Thank god you're here! Listen, I want your help! I need you to form a contract with me to defeat nightmares!”

_Okay, maybe I watch too much anime or I finally turn insane?_

Before he could ask the cat a question, the cat ran off before the nurse came towards Yosuke's direction. “Hello- oh it just you! Have you seen or heard a cat? I’ve been hearing it meow for quite some time and I was getting worried.” Yosuke looks at the direction where the cat ran off and looks at the nurse. “No, ma’am.” and continue to walk back to Teddie’s room. While he and Teddie were watching anime, Yosuke thinks about what the cat said. 

  
_If it was real, then Teddie's illness would be cured._

* * *

After visiting his brother, Yosuke went home and made himself dinner, and went to his room. After he put on his pajamas, he had a gut feeling that someone was watching him. Yosuke opens the window and looks outside before the black cat from earlier jumps to his open window. At least he was right! 

  
_Dammit! Why did I leave it open?_

  
The cat looked at him, it had black fur and blue eyes. The cat doesn't have a collar, which means it is most likely a stray. “This home isn’t too shabby, but it is not better than the bowl-cut boy. Anyway, my name is Morgana, Mona is my nickname. I hope we can work with each other, Yosuke.” 

  
_Annnd the cat is speaking again. Wait! I can ask questions about what he is saying!_

  
“um...Mona? If I could, can I ask some questions?” Yosuke looks at the cat with curiosity. “Yes you may, but just hurry it up and just don’t ask any dumb questions.” Yosuke thinks of some questions to ask before acting dumb to the cat. “What are nightmares? And what are the contract and its rules?” The cat thought for a moment before speaking to him. “Nightmares are monsters that formed from people's negative energy and they caused harm to innocent people and even killed them. That’s where you came in! Magical boys and girls are people that have powers that are used to defeat nightmares and save the world. The contract is just a term I used to grant people wishes to become a magical boy. Clever, huh?” 

  
The cat seems pleased with his explanation and looks at the brunette with a grin on his face. Wishes, huh? “Hey, Mona, I can wish for anything?” Yosuke asks this to the cat in front of him. “Well duh! You can! You could wish for anything and I can grant it. In exchange for it, fight against the nightmare!” Before Yosuke could think of a wish, he looks at the time on his phone and sees it is past 10:00. “Can I think of wishing tomorrow?” The cat looks at him and sighs, “Fine, I guess you can. I will wait outside of your school tomorrow.” Mona jumps out the window and goes to the darkness leaving a confused Yosuke, who later went to bed.

* * *

_Yosuke woke up in a classroom and got up and walked around. He didn't know why he was running, but the grey tiles changed to a black and white checkered tile floor. He looked at the broken window and saw a grey-haired boy who seemed to be struggling against a..... monster? Maybe a nightmare? The boy looks at him, reaches his hand at him, and screams his name._

* * *

  
The next day was not any good. First, Yosuke woke up late and had to rush to school. Then he forgot his lunch, so he had nothing to eat. Finally, one of his classes had a pop quiz, which he is sure that he will fail hard. It was not his fault! Not only he sleeps later because of what had happened last night, but he had weird dreams lately of a grey hair boy who was screaming his name. 

  
Yosuke got out of the arcade and looked down at the sidewalk. It was night out and his family might be worried about him. 

  
_Who I’m kidding? They are too busy for that._

  
While thoughts played, the sidewalk changed colors and patterns and before he looked up, he saw a creature and was about to scream before he was knocked back by something on his back. “Watch out!” Yosuke then recognized the voice.

It was Mona! The cat from last night!

“Listen, that creature is a nightmare! You need to form a contract with me or the people at the hospital will die or worse, you will die!” 

  
Yosuke was wondering why he was chosen? He is not the smartest in the class. He wasn’t rich, and not even handsome. So why him? When Mona mentions the hospital, he remembers one boy who lives there. 

  
“Teddie....” 

  
Memories played, to when Teddie first came home, them watching superheroes, his parents give him a teddy bear with books about bears, and when he was transmitted to a hospital because of his disease.

If that nightmare goes to the hospital where countless sick people and his dear brother is at. The nightmare would kill them all with no hesitation.

“Mona! I want to save people from that hospital and if it means that I have to wish, then....” Yosuke thinks no, he knows that he's making the right decision. “I wish for my brother’s illness to be cured!” Yosuke looks at Mona with determination in his eyes and Mona looks at him with wonders in his eyes. “Very well, Yosuke Hanamura! You are a magical boy! Defeat that nightmare and I can explain to you about the system.” Yosuke didn’t understand what the cat was saying before a beam of light cast around him and pain shot him to the core. 

  
He opens his eyes since ( _when I closed them?_ ) and looks at himself, he was wearing black tight jeans with orange converse, He has orange and white fingerless gloves, He was wearing his headphones, rolled up black leather jacket with an orange t-shirt. The most noticeable piece in his outfit is a yellow scarf with an orange music note gem on top of it. “That gem is your soul gem. I will explain it later! Defeat the nightmare!” Yosuke runs towards the nightmare with his pair of kunai knives.

* * *

The nightmare was nothing but a black hole with multiple arms and legs surrounding it. The nightmare throws its arms and legs at Yosuke. But thankfully he was fast enough to dodge his attacks. Yosuke doesn’t want to brag, but he was considered to be the fastest boy in his class, so with his new powers, he became even faster. While the nightmare keeps throwing her arms and legs at Yosuke, who keeps dodging it, Yosuke prepares a plan. He jumps up and gets energy and yells out his new move. “ **Youthful Wind**!” Yosuke couldn’t believe it! The nightmare screams in terror, raving her arms and legs around and then disappearing. 

* * *

  
The area surrounds Mona and Yosuke turns white to cleanse his soul gem and then it goes back to normal. He looked and saw a girl with black messy hair in the ground with some type of video game. Before Yosuke could help her up, a girl with blond hair helped the girl up. "Let's go to the arcade, okay?" The black hair girl looks at her with a smile and they both walk to the arcade.

* * *

Days went by and Teddie’s health has gotten a lot better. The doctors were surprised how Teddie has gotten better. The Hanamura parents didn’t care, glad that Teddie is better and is going to school later in the fall. When Yosuke looked at Teddie’s cheerful face, he knew that he made the right decision. He now has to balance his school life with his new life as a magical boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so nightmares are from pmmm rebellion. There is no witches in this world! (Wondering how that the case is in the later chapters!) I am rewriting the chapter as I speak! Gonna update Fridays or Saturdays!


	2. A Prickly Situation

It’s been months since Yosuke was a magical boy, and he's already tired of it. He wakes up (and Teddie at points of time), eats breakfast, goes to school, spaces out during class (worst-case scenario is that his teacher calls on him and gets the answer wrong. It’s not like he knows the answers to the question about math.), hunting for nightmares, and then goes home to sleep. (Sometimes if his mother and father are not at home, he had to make dinner for Teddie). 

Fighting nightmares seem too hard at first, but they get easier than time goes on. Mona explains to him that they are usually caused by the person who has negative thoughts in their sleep. It forms a barrier where the person is sleeping and creates this monster. If a magical boy does not defeat it, then the person will die in their sleep. Because of his new life as a magical boy, he doesn’t have time to sleep and worse, doesn’t have time to pay with Teddie. 

When Teddie got better, he went to school and demanded to hangout with Yosuke almost every day. Each day, Teddie asks him what he was doing when he was separated from him and Yosuke has to dodge questions from him to hide his secret as a magical boy. 

  
_Maybe Teddie can be a magical boy as well?_

  
That question has been stuck in his mind ever since. I

_Teddie can be a magical boy, then we can work with each other to defeat nightmares. And even became the most powerful duo out there. Mona even says that Teddie has the potential to become a magical boy if he wanted to._

  
While these thoughts are positive, they also cause negative thoughts to form.

  
_If Teddie was a magical boy, then he would have to fight a nightmare! He is most likely gonna die from a nightmare! If he left him alone! Or worse, I died and Teddie had to fend for himself! Dammit! Now I have to face three problems! And besides that, I don’t want to force him to make a wish because I want to. He needs to make his own decision._

  
With that, Yosuke told Mona to not try to make a contract with Teddie. Sure, the cat didn’t like that, but he understood.

* * *

_Yosuke woke up and looked around. He seemed to be in a garden with roses all around him. He couldn't move and its thorns are hurting him. He saw a speckle of blond hair. "Teddie..." The boy blackout while his blood pours on top of the white roses._

* * *

Yosuke woke up in a cold sweat and looked at the time on his clock. 

  
Well, I guess I’m not getting any sleep….

* * *

After that weird dream, Yosuke’s day became worse. First, his parents announce that they are moving to Inaba because of his father’s promotion. That means he has to leave behind his friends and the city to be in a boring town. Then, when he tells his friends about it, they seem to not care about it and talk about other subjects. Maybe they can talk to each other through email and texting each other? Yeah, and then he could always visit them during Golden week or maybe the other way around? And worse of all, he yelled at Teddie about the situation and made the bear cry and ran to his room.

  
_Wait! I shouldn’t blame Teddie for this! I should apologize to him!_

  
“Hey, Ted?”, Yosuke said with nervousness in his voice. “I’m sorry about yelling at you and I shouldn’t anyway because I was just mad about what happened earlier. I shouldn’t even have to yell at you. You don’t have to forgive me.” Yosuke waited for an answer or anything at all till he heard Teddie’s voice. “I forgive you….” It was quiet, but he could hear it. “How about this? We go to the candy store and I give you a popsicle and we can play in the park?” Yosuke wants to make the situation better and who wouldn’t think of a better way than getting sweets and hanging out at the park? He heard Teddie’s again, but this time, he could hear him. 

“Really?! Then Can I get the bluebeary flavor? And can we play on the swings?” Yosuke chuckled and looked at Teddie’s door. He couldn’t believe that the same person who makes puns about bears is so adorable. “Of course you get the blueberry flavor! Because you know why?” The door swings open, behind the door is Teddie with red puffy eyes. “Why?” Teddie said with curiosity in his eyes. “Because I love you and you are my brother! So let’s go to the park!” Teddie launched himself at Yosuke with a big hug and cried while doing it. “I love you too, Hana-chan!” The brothers hug each other and walk to the shop.

* * *

  
They were having fun. Eating sweets, playing on the playground, and even talking about their problems at school and home. But, the fun has to end when it is dark and they have to go home. 

"Oh! I forgot my jacket! I will be beary fast Hana-chan!" Before Yosuke could even stop Teddie, the bear left and go back to the park.

  
It has been a while.

While Yosuke tries to fight the urge to get Teddie since he hasn't come back yet, he senses a nightmare nearby.

Yosuke steps out of the house and walks towards the park. His nightmare came true when he saw a barrier near the garden next to the playground. Yosuke transformed into his magical boy outfit and went through the garden of roses.

* * *

  
The nightmare was disgusting, with its body covered with many types of roses (which most of them are rotten) and the back had wings. The place seemed like a garden of roses. The nightmare didn’t pay any attention to Yosuke. She seemed to care more about taking care of her flowers. That is not that bad, since most nightmares are harmless but still hurt people if they harm something precious to them. 

What is worse is Teddie is stuck on the table where the minions with white mustache are at. “ **DON’T TOUCH HIM**!!!” Yosuke jumps up at the table, killing the minions and carrying Teddie and putting him down. “Hana-chan, what’s going on? What is that monster? And what are you wearing?” Teddie asks many more questions, but Yosuke only answers to the important ones. “I’m a magical boy, that monster is a witch, and we inside a nightmare barrier, you need to get out of here before-” 

The nightmare looks at Yosuke and sees Teddie, who was her capture, fuel with anger because of her hostage escape, she threw large scissors towards them. Luckily, Yosuke saw it and pushed Teddie out of the way, but cost him back to have a nasty scratch. Teddie screamed in terror, but Yosuke didn’t have time to feel the pain before he got knocked to the right by the scissors. Yosuke got up slowly and rushed to the nightmare.

  
_There’s no way that witch will kill Teddie! I will defeat it! If that means I die then I don’t care!_

  
With determination, Yosuke went straight to the nightmare with one goal in mind. To protect Teddie at all costs.

* * *

  
Teddie couldn’t believe it! His Hana-chan is fighting a monster! (or nightmare? Since Hana-chan says it was) He looks at the scene before him, Yosuke is fighting the nightmare but seems to struggle. The nightmare seems to throw scissors at Yosuke with glee. “That idiot will die!” The voice came out of nowhere! And…. It was a cat?! “Listen, Theodore, I want you to make a contract with me! Before Yosuke will die!” Teddie has all questions to ask him about, but he puts them aside when the cat mentions Hana-chan. Even though he got to go to school just months ago, he didn’t make any friends. The only person who went to visit him in the hospital was Yosuke. His parents also visit him, but rarely since they have to work to pay off the hospital bills. 

Seeing his best friend, his brother is in danger, he knows what to wish for. “Talking cat! I love Hana-chan! I want to protect him from danger! He always protects me! I wish to defeat these monsters, to protect Hana-chan!” The cat looked at him with a grin on his face, “Theodore Hanamura! You are now a magical boy! Now, defeat the witch to save Yosuke!” Before Teddie could correct the cat about his name, Teddie felt pain in the body and his entire body transformed. 

When the transformation is finished he is wearing a blue and red bear suit, but inside the bear suit, is Teddie, who is wearing a white tux with a soul gem inside the rose on the left side of his shirt, Back tights with brown dress shoes on. Teddie looked at Yosuke and yelled his name…..

* * *

  
Yosuke heard a voice screaming his name and saw a bear? Wait! That’s Teddie! The bear pushes Yosuke out of the way and uses some kind of bomb to throw at the nightmare. The nightmare screams in terror while Teddie gets some grenades and throws it at it. “You meany monster! You tried to kill me and Hana-chan! You’re gonna be beary sorry about it!” Then out of nowhere, Teddie brings out bombs, grenades, and even rocket launchers! “This is it! **Kamui Miracle**!” The complete barrier filled with sounds of explosions and the barrier shook as it disappeared.

* * *

  
The brothers look around and see that they are back at the park. They both transform back to their outfits, “Hana-chan! Did you see that?! It was beary awesome! Can we fight more nightmares!?” The bear went towards the brunette and hugged him while bouncing up and down. “Geez! Calm down, you stupid bear!” Yosuke calms down Teddie, and before Teddie even says anything, Yosuke speaks again. “But, you were very awesome Ted. Thank you for saving me.” The older boy looked at the bear with comfort in his eyes, while rubbing his head.

  
Teddie saw this and thought for the moment then said, “That means I’m gonna get a girlfriend! Even before you!” Yosuke looked at Teddie before starting chasing him down the park to their home, having fun. Leaving behind a girl who was carrying a bouquet of roses on the ground.

* * *

The Hanamura family spent all day packing up for their move-in Inaba. While Yosuke is not happy about it, his mother gives him new headphones and gives Teddie a new stuffed bear. Yosuke looks at the window at the car while listening to music.

_Maybe, I will find the boy in my dream?_

Yosuke slowly falls to the realm of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are form when someone have negative thoughts in their sleep. Usually nightmares are weaker than withes, but it depends on nightmare. For example, the florist was taking a nap in her garden and had a nightmare about the garden being destroy by people. Since the florist hold flowers dear to her heart and without them she turn into despair, she turn into a powerful nightmare. I also gather research to see the stats of all characters in all games. I explain the stats for each character by numbers 1-5. 1 being weak and 5 being strong.  
> Yosuke Hanamura:  
> Health: 4 (Have the highest in the game, but in other games he have low health)  
> Attack: 2 (have the second lowest attack)  
> Speed: 5 (is the fastest character, even without his ability he could beat them)  
> Magic: 4 (Can heal the team good if you don't use Yukiko, his wind damage is very good)  
> Luck: 1 (Have the worse luck. Poor bb)  
> Magia name: Youthful Wind  
> With this move Yosuke damage all enemies with wind attacks. This heal the team and increase his and his teammates speed. But, this move lower his luck. (Luck means hit, so Yosuke is very clumsily)  
> Ability: Able to create a aura around him to slow down his enemies. He could also use it to move faster than time. The bigger the aura, the more magic he spend.)
> 
> Name: Teddie Hanamura  
> Health: 4  
> Attack: 3  
> Defense: 2 (the lowest defense in the game, if he is not wearing the bear suit, it is lower)  
> Speed: 2 (the bear suit slow him down)  
> Magic: 4  
> Luck: 3  
> Magia: Kamui Miracle!  
> This move is hit all enemies with great damages, but it also harms allies if they get to close to it. Heal the team, increases all stats to all team, but lower Teddie's defense.  
> Ability: To create tools inside the suit (for example, lock picks, bombs, and even rope)
> 
> Most of the characters will come in the next chapter! First half will be about Yosuke freaking out in his new school and then the last half is where he have to work with Yu!


	3. The Weird Transfer Student and....Rumors?!

It's been months since Yosuke had moved to Inaba, and he already hates the town. He and Teddie both have to work at June’s, the store that the whole town hates. At first, the classmates didn’t interact with Yosuke, but once businesses that competed with Junes began to close down, they began to make his life horrible. To push him down the hallway, send him threat letters, slash his bike. The worse of all, his friends from the city didn’t text him back or even call him. 

And god! The nickname they gave him! “The Prince of Junes”, if he hears that nickname one more time… it's not gonna be pretty. Even nightmares are not coming as much which sucks, because that means there is nothing to do, but to work at Junes.

_Okay! Let’s look at the positives! At least people are not harassing Teddie at school, since he had to wear a bear suit. And I made a friend with a girl who is a grade higher than me! I got a new bike and at least I'm getting paid. And I didn’t have any weird dreams lately._

Speaking of dreams….he still didn't find the boy who was in his first dream. Yosuke believes that dreams are from the future. Maybe warning him about nightmares that hurt him.

Tired of thinking in the middle of the class, he decided to go to sleep.

* * *

_Yosuke found himself in a dark area, he couldn’t see anything, at first, he could only hear static, but slowly he could hear a voice._

_“Hana-chan! Please be alive!” That was Teddie!_

_What happened?_

_Why is Teddie crying?_

_And who is holding him?_

_Yosuke's vision begins to blur._

* * *

The bell chimed as Yosuke woke up from his nap. 

_Dammit! How long have I been asleep?_

Yosuke looks at the time on his clock, realizing that he only has five minutes left to go to work. Yosuke rushes out to the classroom and gets on his bike (realizing that the front tire is slash again! He should bring a bike pump and some bandages) and go to work.

* * *

“Parents are parents. You’re you…” Saki looked at him with a small smile after Yosuke finished his rant about how Inaba had treated him. Yosuke didn’t know how much he wanted to hear those words, but when Saki said those words, Yosuke became less angry about Inaba for one second and looked at her smile and smiled back. That’s when Yosuke realized that he had fallen in love with Saki. 

Later that evening, he dyed his hair.

* * *

“Yosuke? Can I tell you something?

Yosuke looked straight up at Teddie with a panicked expression. Teddie never said Yosuke's first name before, even when Teddie got mad or sad at him. Teddie's face is showing a nervous expression, whatever Teddie is going to say is probably important. 

“Listen, Ted. You can tell me anything, and I won’t be mad. I promise.” And Yosuke means it. They are brothers, even if they are not blood-related, they are with their soul.

“You promise?” Teddie reaches out with his pinky.

“Yes, I promise.” 

The pinky promise and Teddie sighs, Yosuke brace for himself while Teddie gathers enough courage to tell Yosuke his problem.

“Yosuke, I am Pansexual.”

“Huh?”

Teddie began to explain to him about how he felt attraction towards girls, but slowly to boys as he got older. When he did research online, he found out that he’s Pansexual.

“Okay, I think I got the gist of it. I am glad that he told me about it. So, that means you're gonna get a boyfriend?”

Yosuke felt awkward saying this to Teddie, it was a slip of the tongue. Before Yosuke could apologize...

“Well, I have a crush on a guy….”

_Oh._

* * *

No matter how much Yosuke dislikes Inaba, at least time went fast there. He’s now in the second year, with Teddie who is a freshman. After Teddie came out, Yosuke and his parents had been very supportive of him. He had a crush on a guy named Kanji. Who is a well-known punk that beat up a whole bike gang. Even though Yosuke doesn't trust Kanji, Teddie tells him that Kanji is a nice guy and won’t hurt a fly. 

_Whatever just as long he doesn't hurt Teddie._

He also heard a new transfer student is coming here, maybe they will become friends? 

_I mean they got something in common. Maybe he’s a magical boy? Who am I kidding? He's not gonna be friends with me-_

**“My, have you heard? Has anyone told you? The Rumor of the Dress-Up Boy? He dresses up in different outfits and disguises to be happy! What’s inside that handsome face? Why, stress, of course! His appearance attracts a lot of people, mostly women! However, don’t let that appearance trick you! He traps his victims in his barrier, so he doesn't have to be lonely! If you try to escape, then give up because you are staying there for a while! If you stay in the barrier for more than one day, then your body would be found dead. How shocking!”**

_Huh? What the hell is th-_

Before Yosuke could think about what this entity said to him, he crashed into the pole.

* * *

The next day, a TV announcer was found dead on top of the television antennas

* * *

He needs to buy a new bike. Yosuke doesn't need this to happen. He got a DVD from Chie and if he even broke it then he knows that he's gonna get his ass kick. For some reason, nightmares are no longer in Inaba, and there is a murder.

_Maybe they had to do the Dress-Up Boy? I should maybe warn people about it._

While thinking about it, his bike got wobbly to the point of him crashing to the pole.

_God. I hate my life!_

He checked the bag and found out the DVD had been broken.

_Well, Fuc-_

Yosuke got up and rushed to his classroom and dread the day that came for it.

* * *

“Are you calling me a loser?”

The transfer student got a certain charm in him when he first stepped into the classroom. Everyone gasps as he steps to the front of the class. He had a calm and cool expression, and the most noticeable trait is his grey hair bowl-cut. Even Yosuke having trouble with finding out what his emotion about the classroom he’s in. Before King Moron could react, Chie stood up and told him that Yu could sit next to her. As the new transfer student walked, he didn't stop looking at Yosuke.

* * *

After getting his nuts kicked by Chie (the girl knows how to kick) he decides to invite Yu, Chie, and Yukiko to Junes. He wanted to invite Teddie as well, but he said that he's hanging out with his crush. Not working that day, he wanted to tell them about the thing he heard and warn them.

Before he could even tell them, Saki came by at her break. She explains to Yu his life story and even said that he's like an annoying brother to her. Damn! Even more annoying than Teddie? Well, he couldn’t blame her for that. 

At least she said she was kidding. “Um, Saki-senpai, are you free tonight?” Maybe if she’s free, then he could tell her about the dress-up boy-

“Um, sorry Hana-chan, but I have to go somewhere later today.”

_Shit_

* * *

After he made a fool of himself he decided to get some ice cream for himself and Teddie after dinner. While walking down the street with his bike, his phone is on low battery, so he’s not listening to music. Which sucks because the people in town are talking about him in low whispers.

“Thank you so much for you to come with me. I don’t want to be alone.”

“No problem! My annoying friend was talking to me. Thanks for inviting me.”

Now, Yosuke usually doesn't eavesdrop on conversations, but he recognizes the girl's voice. That was Saki!

Yosuke went behind the wall and looked at the scene before him. Saki is talking to a guy, the guy has a black shirt with tight jeans on and Saki is wearing a white dress. They talk and say something about going somewhere (a movie?) and going back to his house. Before Yosuke could talk to Saki, the guy looked at him and took Saki's right hand and they walked together in the opposite direction. He wanted to tell the guy to put his hands off of Saki, she squeezed the guy’s hands on him and even put her head on his shoulder.

He didn't know how to react to the sudden action they both did. As they walk away, he remembers what she said to the guy.

Annoying friend.

Yosuke stopped at his tracks and chucked at himself. Of course, Saki thinks of Yosuke like that, he didn’t have a chance anyway.

So why is he crying?

He rushed home and locked himself into his room, ice cream in his hand. Worrying his brother while doing it.

* * *

“We are sorry to say, But our dear student, Saki Konishi, has sadly passed away.”

Yosuke couldn't think when the principal said. Saki, the person he found out that didn’t like him back. Saki, the only person he told his problems to. Saki, the person who smiled so gently and told him it’s not his fault.

Is dead.

Yosuke didn’t know what to do, what to say, or even what to think. I mean he hardly thinks and it’s probably his fault, maybe he should've stopped that guy-

_The guy!_

Then it hits him, the guy was the last person Saki was with. The problem is that Yosuke didn’t even see the guy or even know his name. 

_I need to find him. I need to find hi-_

He felt his right hand squeezed. Teddie looked at his eyes with worry. He didn’t know how much he needed that, but he squeezed back.

* * *

After the announcement, Yosuke got a plan. He will travel around Inaba to find the guy so he could question him about what he did to Saki. Teddie has a shift in Junes so he won't be in a way if the guy tries to fight back. He doesn't want to lose his dear brother.

Yosuke rode his bike, even though he called his bike shit. At least the bike can take him very far. 

_Stop complaining! Saki killer is on the loose! I need to find him so that way I can-_

“Let go of me!”

Yosuke stops and looks in the direction to his right in the alleyway. A girl with pigtails is wearing a white headscarf, a pink turtleneck shirt, and a short navy blue skirt is trying to get away from-

_The guy!_

Yosuke rushed there in an instant. 

“Hey! Let go of her!”

Yosuke went in the direction where the two were at. He grabbed the guy's hand away from the girl. He looked at the guy while the girl ran off.

“Do you know who I am?” The guy looked at him with disgust in his eyes. He looks like if Yosuke kills his entire family.

“No, and I don’t even care! You’re trying to force yourself to a girl that was not wanting it! Not only that, but you are also most likely the reason Saki is dead!”

Now Yosuke didn’t think to say before he mentioned Saki's death, but the guy looked at him. His eyes were nothing, but red. 

“You broke the rumor. Now you will pay.”

_What?_

Before Yosuke could do anything. The alleyway disappeared, turning it to a barrier. The guy is gone, but instead, he is a….nightmare?

The creature wasn’t a nightmare. So what is he?

The creature has two thick legs with its arms made of very long and thin petals, they can easily cut him up if he's not careful. It doesn't have a face but is surrounded by masks instead. One of the masks is Saki. There is also a tag on its neck.

**_Dress-Up Boy_ **

_The Dress-up Boy! I remembered now! That creature from two days ago was telling me about it! I have no time! I need to defeat the monster._

* * *

This turns out harder than it is. While Yosuke could consider himself fast, the monster is just as fast as him. With its petals chasing him down around the barrier. The monster's minions are giving the monster some tea and cookies. Seemingly attacking Yosuke like it’s nothing.

_Okay, I need to focus! Maybe I can hit the petals-_

“Hana-chan.”

_That voice, it’s Saki-_

Got distracted by his senpai voice, Yosuke got hit by the petal and crashed into the wall. His right arm got badly cut. He couldn’t get up because he was running too long.

_Dammit! So this is how I go?_

Yosuke knew that one day he’s going to die. Maybe from a powerful nightmare. Why is he a disappointment?

“Y’know? Before I kill you do you remember when that girl you mention? What’s her name? Oh! Right! Saki! She was telling me about her trouble with Junes and how her family didn’t like how she worked there because her neighbors and her friends talk behind her back.”

_I didn’t know that! But, I thought that she liked working there._

“Oh, and you know what else? She says that she is only friends with a guy named Yosuke because he’s the manager's son! She disliked him and was even aware of his feelings! That’s so sad! I wish to meet him!”

_What._

Yosuke couldn’t believe it. Saki knows about his feelings, but gonna reject him? She hated Junes and only friends with him because he’s the manager's son. Then what about her hanging out with Yosuke and Teddie? Was she his friend?

Yosuke looked distraught and the monster finally caught on to why Yosuke had a big reaction about Saki.

“Don’t tell me! You're Yosuke?! That’s so funny! Then, you had to see and hear this!”

The monster puts on the mask that looks like Saki and also uses its long arms to give something to Yosuke. The monster gives Yosuke a picture. The picture shows Saki, Yosuke, and Teddie (in a bear suit). They are all smiling. He had the same photo in his room. That should be a goodhearted photo if not for the fact she crossed out Yosuke’s and Teddie’s face. When he finishes looking at the photo with sadness, he looks at the monster with the Saki mask and speaks in her voice.

“Who cares about Junes, anyways? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back… I wish everything would disappear.”

When the monster/fake Saki finished speaking, the monster took off its mask and started laughing. 

Yosuke didn't know what to do. He doesn't want to cry or try to get up. 

_Maybe I should just die._

“Okay! The fun is over! Now you are going to die!”

No one will miss me. Maybe it is better if I die. I don’t have to be a disappointment to his parents, Saki, and Teddie.

Before Yosuke could get up and the monster could even strike him, a wall of ice was put between the teen and the monster.

“Huh?”

Before Yosuke could even react he was suddenly pushed and while this happened, the monster got hit by lightning, stunning him.

Yosuke was put in the ground and he looked up and saw... 

Yu! 

His outfit has a white button shirt (two on the top are unbutton) and a leather jacket that is rolled up. Black tight pants with gray sneakers with yellow laces.

“Are you alright?”

Before Yosuke could respond to Yu, the monster screamed in distress when it found out that Yosuke had escaped and broken the ice wall.

Yosuke gets Yu’s hand and both run from the long arms before a smoke bomb is thrown at their direction.

“Teddie!”

The boys rush towards the bear while the monster tries to find them through the smoke.

“Teddie! I’m sorry for not calling you. The barrier was formed and I couldn't call you!”

That was the half-truth, While yes in a nightmare barrier you can’t call and text anyone. The real truth is that Yosuke didn’t even think to call Teddie and speak of which. How did Yu and Teddie find him?

But nevermind that, Yosuke has an idea. The trio talks with each other and split apart when they finish planning.

Yosuke got on top of the broken pieces of ice and waves his arms to get the monster's attention. The monster uses its arms to try and cut up Yosuke. Teddie found this as his chance to use his tool sticky bomb. The sticky bomb can make objects to stick. Thanks to this the arms and the wall combine, Yosuke jumps up in the sky and cuts off the arms. While Yosuke considers himself weak physically, at least the arms are thin enough to be cut.

While the monster screams in pain, Yu got up in the sky with his sword in his hand.

“ **Myriad Truths**!”

Out of nowhere, three huge balls of light surround the monster and shoot lasers three times at the monster. Then Yu flies towards the monster head and slices it in one strike.

* * *

The barrier vanished and they transformed back to their school uniform and there was silence.

“That was beary awesome sensei!”

Yosuke does have to agree, the move that Yu use was fucking awesome. But sensei?

“Wait! Hold up a second! Sensei?”

“Yeah! Yu is so strong! Maybe sensei could teach you Hana-chan!”

“Hold up! I’m not gonna force someone to teach me! And second, how long has he been teaching you?”

“See, I told you he gets protective of me..”

Yosuke knows what that means. While the brunette doesn't want to face the truth, the bear is right. After Teddie got better health, Yosuke was around him through middle school to even high school. Even though Teddie and Yosuke have different shifts at Junes, Yosuke still watches over Teddie.

“It’s fine if you don’t trust me. I mean, I just move here.”

Yosuke looks at Yu, his expression on his face is a neutral one. Yosuke is gonna have some trouble finding what Yu's expression is in the future.

“No! I mean yeah we just met and I don’t want to be rude! I was just wondering when you guys met!”

Before Teddie could respond to Yosuke, Yu decided it was time to speak about how they met. “I arrive at Junes with my family to get some ingredients for dinner. I noticed traces of magic and I followed it to Teddie. That’s when I asked him if he was magical, to which he answered yes, and even told me that you are a magical boy too.”

Yu finish his backstory. That's when Teddie decided to speak up. “Yeah, and I asked him to train me so that way I could get stronger until I said that you were late for your shift so we both decided to look for you and lucky sensei found you!”

Yosuke felt a pang of guilt in his body. He should’ve told Teddie, but he was blinded by rage and sadness by Saki's death, that he didn’t even call him or his parents. They are most likely worried about him.

“I’m sorry for leaving you, Teddie. And I am thankful for both of you to save me. It’s my fault for Saki’s death. If I stop the guy then she wouldn't be killed”

The boys in front of the brunette show confusion on their faces and then Teddie gets to Yosuke's side and hugs him.

Silence follows again the trio and before Yosuke could even say they should go home.

“Yosuke, it’s not your fault. The person who is creating these rumors is the ones at fault. So…”

Yu got up close to Yosuke and planted a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t blame yourself for this.”

Yu smiles at him and for some reason, he smiles back. But, there was one thing that Yu said that struck Yosuke odd.

“Rumors? Wait, that guy was a rumor?”

“How about this. We talk more tomorrow since we have no school tomorrow.” Yu said this with a small smile on his face.

Teddie's face lights up. “You should come by at Junes since I and Hana-chan have shifts.”

The trio decides they talk more tomorrow since it’s late and their family most likely worry about them.

* * *

Yosuke and Teddie walk down the street to Junes, while people are talking about the murders that took place. 

_It’s ironic, the same people who talked behind Saki back, are now feeling sorry for her death. Maybe if they didn’t hurt her then she would be alive to this day._

Alive

Yosuke stops and looks ahead, leaving Teddie in front of him.

_If I didn’t make Saki work at Junes, then maybe she didn’t have to suffer from her family._

“Hana-chan. Are you okay?”

Teddie looks at Yosuke with concern in his eyes.

Yosuke looked at Teddie and fake smiled at him. “I’m fine Ted! Anyway, we don’t want to be late!”

* * *

The brothers walk to Junes and carry on their shift. At break, they went to the food court. Luckily Yu was there as well.

“So, I may need to explain something. First, the monster is not a nightmare. The monster is called a Uwasa or rumor. They are created by rumor spreader, I think you have seen it before.” 

Yosuke thought for the moment, then he remembers the creature from days ago. “On! I do! That thing was saying something about the dress-up boy.” 

“Yes, that’s the one. They usually go around town to spread rumors to people to make it true.”

If that’s the case then….

“Wait, sensei! Why was the Uwasa after Hana-chan?”

Yu look at Teddie and think for the moment. “Well, I do not know. Usually, the dress-up boy goes after women unless they get in the way of them trying to capture another victim.”

Then, Yosuke remembers! “On, yeah! There was a girl that was trying to run away from the guy. I stopped him and he got mad and that’s how I got stuck in the barrier.”

Yu look at Yosuke with a neutral expression. “Well, that was one of the questions solved.”

Yu search for his bag and put out a book.

_The Book of Rumors_

Yu opens the book and pushes it towards Teddie and Yosuke. The book has different titles of rumors that happen. Some are cross out, just like the dress-up boy.

The brothers finish reading, Yu takes the book back, closes it then puts it in his bag.

“Each rumor on this list is in this town. They are also created by someone here.”

_Wait what?_

“If these rumors are created by someone then hey was the one that killed Saki?”

“Yes, and I was wondering if you two can work with me to solve this case.”

Yosuke thought for a second. Even though Saki says mean things to him, even though Saki didn’t enjoy her time at Junes. She didn’t deserve to die. And if someone makes those rumors that not only killed Saki but may harm other people in the future.

“Yeah! Let's work together!”

The trio exchange phone numbers and head off their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got Yu here! Kinda rush, but I didn't mind. His wish is a mystery! So you have to wait for it! Anyways heres the stats!  
> Ability: ???  
> Weapon: Two-handed sword  
> Magia: Myriad Truths  
> Health: 3  
> Attack: 4  
> Defense:3  
> Speed:3  
> Magic: 5  
> Luck: 4  
> It was hard to make stats for Yu since it depends on the player. So, in my game I usually is the magic/attacker type. The next chapter is going to have Chie and Yukiko! Since school is going up, I might try to update two chapters each week. I hope you like the rumor I made! It was fun making it! Some rumors will be created by me or I use the game own rumors. Yosuke is not a homophobic freak like in the game, he just thinks he's straight (He's not)


	4. I don't want to be Friends...

_Yosuke opens his eyes to the sky. He seems to have been sleeping for a while... He looks around to found himself in a different place._

_"Always sleeping! Yuki-chan!"_

_He looks at a boy, he was wearing a yellow scarf and have mold on his left eye._

_Who was he?_

_"Of course I had to, I need to sleep for our hunting later today."_

_Yosuke realizes that he is speaking, but it wasn't his voice._

_The boy, look at him with worry in his eyes. Before he could speak, a quiet but recognizable voice speak._

_"You don't have to worry about Yuki-chan, he is an important team member. He needs the sleep he can get."_

_He looks at the direction of the voice, it was Yu! He looks happier?_

_"See, Ryo! Even Yu-chan agreed with me!"_

_Yosuke speaks again and he can feel himself grin at the boy named Ryo._

_"Aw, shut up! You two always gang up on me! Are you sure you two are not dating?"_

_He saw Yu blush for a second, Yosuke (Yuki?) laugh, and then everybody laughs with him._

* * *

Yosuke woke up, with questions on his mind. He got off his bed and start to get ready for school. 

Yosuke follows a routine, he first wakes up and showers, then he gets a dress and wakes up Teddie for school. While Teddie is getting ready, Yosuke makes breakfast and lunch for Teddie. (Yosuke also eats breakfast and lunch, but sometimes he skips either one)

The brothers who got used to their parents leaving them alone early in the morning. Yosuke had to make food for Teddie several times when he was younger. 

Yosuke takes out his bike and said goodbye to Teddie.

The main reason why Teddie doesn't join Yosuke to his ride to school because he meets up with his crush at the park.

He knows that Teddie is whipped for Kanji. Ever since Teddie comes out to him (and parents) they show great support to him. Teddie usually comes home late and talks about how great his crush is, and how one day he's going to confess to him.

(Yosuke once ask him how did he know he had a crush on him. Teddie tells him that he told Kanji that he is the manager son, but Kanji doesn't see to care because, "I don't care if you a manager son or not, you are still my best friend!" Teddie was about to cry when he said those words. He can understand why.)

Trying to keep his mind clean. He kept riding to school. Usually the spots Chie and Yukiko walking with each other or see Yu. 

Speaking of Chie...

_A few days ago..._

Yosuke was at the food court with Teddie. Yu texts them to wait for him because he got something important to say.

"Hey! I see Sensei!"

Indeed, Yu is walking towards then with Chie behind him. Why is she is with him?

"Hello everybody. I have something to tell you. Yosuke and Teddie, you guys already met Chie before, but she is now in our team. She became a magical girl yesterday. Please treat her with kindness."

Yosuke and Teddie look wide eye at Chie. So did Chie. 

"Huh?!"

Both Yosuke and Chie said before Teddie cheer as he hugs Chie.

XoXo

  
He still was not used to Chie, but he does have to admit, she is badass.

She was really good, she was really strong! Her kung-fu moves are a great advantage in battle. Her problem is magic, but who needs that when she can kick any problems away!

The four have been going around to get rid of nightmares to strengthen Chie so they take harder missions.

Arriving at school, Yosuke parks his bike and walks towards his locker. Opening it to see his shoes fill with tacks and letters in the locker. 

Yosuke gets letters every day, usually range to sob stories to threats against his family. 

He tried to apologize to people, but he knew it was not enough, he gets letters telling him to die or stop coming to school.

At least Teddie is not getting these letters. 

Before Yosuke could put the letters in his bag, someone grabs his letters. It was Yu.

"What is this, Yosuke?"

Yosuke looks at Yu in horror. He's not gonna tell him that they are threat letters. But he can't lie either, Yu could tell when he lies, it's like some superpower.

Before Yosuke could say anything, Yu opens one of the letters and read it. Yosuke could see his face change a bit. It was a sight, but he could see...anger?

_Why he is angry? He doesn't need to worry about me... Maybe I can take the letters and run!_

Yu look at Yosuke and then rip the letters to sheds. 

Yosuke was shocked by this action and he heard some gasps from behind him. 

"Yosuke, if you don't mind, join me for lunch?"

Yosuke knows that he can't say no, so he agreed and both of them went to class.

The class was over and it's now lunchtime, Yosuke went to the roof while angry eyes.

_**Ah, it's just the prince of trash...** _   
_**Why is he still at school?** _   
_**He just needs to die already** _   
_**Did he even read those letters?** _   
_**I heard the transfer student rip them up!** _   
_**What! No way! Why him?** _   
_**Maybe he just feels sorry for him.** _   
_**He shouldn't be around trash like him.** _

Yosuke walks faster and goes up to the roof. He spotted Yu and run towards him.

"Yo!"

Yosuke walks up to Yu trying to smile. Yu looks at Yu with the same expression.

"Hello, Yosuke." 

Yu pat his hand next to him. Yosuke sits down next to him.

They began to talk about their missions and class. 

Good! Maybe he doesn't have to worry about Yu. He just has to talk to him and they can forget what happens morning.

"Yosuke, are you eating?"  
  
Yosuke looks at Yu and then look away.

"Umm, no... But you don't have to worry! I can get food when I wor-"

Before Yosuke could finish, Yu shove a sushi roll at his mouth. It was really delicious!

Yu kept feeding Yosuke with sushi. 

"There! Now you need to make you some lunch or I have to."

Yosuke blush. Yu didn't have to do this.

"Dude! Are you trying to be a housewife or something?"

"Well... Yeah"

Yosuke blush and covers his face with his hands while Yu is laughing.

XoXo

Yosuke was riding his bike. Through the rain, he spotted Yukiko on a bench. 

"Oh! Good afternoon, Yosuke-Kun. How was your day?"

Yosuke responds to her and they began talking. 

"You know, I glad you are friends with Chie. She may be a little hassle, but she is a great person."

Yosuke looks at Yukiko, she was showing happiness. He doesn't want to say that he thought Chie and Yukiko are dating, but who knows? 

They say goodbye to each other. 

* * *

  
Yosuke arrives at home and seen Teddie on the couch, asleep.

With a sigh, Yosuke picks up Teddie and put him to bed.

Yosuke plop on the couch. He was watching TV when he heard his phone ring. Without looking, he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Yosuke, have you seen Yukiko?"

It was Yu, he never calls. This means something serious is going on. 

"I've seen her hours ago. Why you ask?"

Yosuke heard a quiet 'dammit' and then Yu spoke up again. 

"Chie is looking for her, she was missing for a while. And her family is getting worried."

What? How is that possible? He was just talking to her hours ago. There's no way-

Yosuke widens his eyes in horror.

"Do you think..."

Yosuke didn't have to speak any more words. 

"Yes, I believe that she is caught up in a rumor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been rewriting this a lot. This chapter is like a update one where I am not quitting this work! The next chapter will show Chie and Yukiko friendship being tested and some new characters!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had these ideas for quite some time! Comment below if you have questions about this or help me fix my grammar! I type this on my phone so expect grammar errors on the way, but I will try my best!


End file.
